Braver than Expected 2
by Paige76170
Summary: Sequel to Braver than Expected. Suggested read Braver than Expect first, but you don't need to! James thoughts about the safety of our quartermasters. And a Drugged Q! Enjoy!


Still don;t own anything! And sorry it's been so long, my computer broke down. But its better now! Yippy!

James leaned on the doorway of the medical room watching Q get his nose bandaged up. There was dried blood on the yellow sweater vest Q frequently wore. This was a close call, too close, and James didn't like it. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown fond of Q. When the agency had assigned Q to him he thought they were crazy, practically letting a child gamble with peoples lives with his computer. Q was too young for that, life gambling was meant for the old and gruff, like James, if anyone should be life gambling at all!

James let out a sigh. Q had been given a pain killer for his broken nose and bruised back and it seemed to have taken affect as he sat there on the medical table slowly loosing his straight backed professional exterior. Q hunched himself over and his face softened. He now look more his age, whatever his age was that is. James didn't really know Q's age, but he knew Q was young by the way the other field agents spoke about him. "Facebook hacking" is what they said he should be up to, not government hacking.

"007." James turned and was face to face with M. M looked him up and down for a moment then spoke again, " I don't like you bringing your cases back James." He spoke softly, being right to the point as usual.

"I know sir, neither do I. This was an unexpected outcome." He turned back to facing the examining room, M moved to beside him.

"In all truthfulness James, this scared me. I don't like hearing about quartermasters being hurt, they are suppose to be the anonymous voice behind the computer. What is this world coming to? When a thug with a grudge will go after the kid with a laptop." James looked at him a little taken aback. _Could this possibly happen again?_ He thought. M seemed to know what went through James' brain and said, "I don't know 007." James hated to think that now their quartermasters needed to be protected from criminals, and he never wanted this to happen to Q again.

James moved into the room and walked up to Q. "How'r we doin buddy?" He asked. Q looked up at him a groggy expression on his face,

"I feel grrreat!" Said Q, somewhat sounding like Tony the tiger. "Oh, I'm sorry 007." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I hate this stuff, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud." James chuckled at this, he was about to ask if Q needed a ride home, when he realized he didn't know where Q lived. In fact he didn't know anything about Q now that he thought about it, not his name, age or address. _I guess it's to keep them safe. _James told himself, so that nothing like this would happen. But it did happen and it was because of him.

"Hey Q I just wanted to tell you..."

" No, no 007 I don't want to hear it! You couldn't control what happened! You came in and saved me, and so i thank you! Thank you JAMES!" Q went to pat James on the shoulder but missed and almost fell off the table. James caught him and pushed him back up.

"Well thanks Bud." He said then he turned to the nurse present," Um.. How much pain killer did you give him?" He asked.

"Just the minimum." She said confused as Q swayed back and forth on the table.

"He has a low tolerance for medication, this is normal for him." M stated coming beside the poor nurse. James looked over at him quizzically, " I was his instructor at basic training, this is nothing compared to the medicine he got when he broke his leg. I swear he sang for a week." M smiled at the memory. "I can take care of him James, I'm afraid he may not remember most of what is going on here."

"Thanks." Said James. He patted Q on the knee, "Well I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Made his way over to the door when Q 's voice stopped him,

"Remember James, I am not a whimp!" _I can't believe he still remembers that crack! _

"No your not Q!" With that James left the room smirking because of a drugged Q.

The End! Please tell me if you would like more one shorts OR a chapter story! Thanks for reading! COMMENT!


End file.
